The New CBBC Channel
The New CBBC Channel is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at children 6 years and over. It is used as a themed strand in the UK on terrestrial television, as a separate Free-to-air domestic British channel and used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The brand was first launched on 11 February 2002. History The New CBBC Channel brand was launched on 11 February 2002. This is the first sight of the bugs. Management In the UK, CBBC Channel is operated by the BBC Children's division and part of BBC North. The division is also responsible for CBBC and overall strategic responsibility for all of the BBC's domestic services for children rests with the Director of Children's, Joe Godwin (since late 2009). The direction of the domestic CBeebies channel itself rests with Kay Benbow, the current Controller of the channel and responsible for commissioning all CBeebies content across BBC television, online, interactive TV, and radio. She took over from the previous controller Michael Carrington in 2010. Internationally, CBeebies is owned by BBC Worldwide, who exploit and operate the brand. Programming The New CBBC Channel offers a mix of entertainment and educational programming. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. The international channels also show many programmes broadcast on the UK channel, however some include programmes unique to that service. The New CBBC Channel has all children's TV programmes including: *'El Nombre' *3rd & Bird *64 Zoo Lane *Abadas *Alphablocks *The Adventures of Abney & Teal *The Adventures of Sir Prancelot *The Adventures of the Garden Fairies *Albert the Fifth Musketee *The Amazing Adventures of Morph *Animali *Angelina Ballerina *Andy Pandy *Andy's Dinosaur Adventures *Andy's Wild Adventures *Angelmouse *The Animals of Farthing Woo *The Artbox Bunch *Ask Anything *Baby Jake *Balamory *Bananaman *Barney *Barney and Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House *A Bear Behind *Becky and Barnaby Bea *Big and Small *Big Barn Farm *Big City Park *Big Cook Little Cook *Bing *Binka *Bits and Bobs *Bitsa *Bobinogs *Bob the Builder *Bod *Bodger and Badger *Boo! *Boogie Beebies *Bill and Ben *Boj *Brambly Hedge *The Brollys *Brum *Bubble Guppies *Button Moon *Buzz and Tell *Camberwick Green *Caterpillar Trail *Caillou *Popshop Carrie and David's Popshop *Charlie Chalk *Charlie and Lola *Chloe's Closet *Christmas Storytime with Roly Mo *Christopher Crocodile *ChuckleVision *Chuggington *The Clangers *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cloudbabies *Come Outside *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Dino Babies *Dinopaws *Dirtgirlworld *Dipdap *Doodle Do *Down on the Farm *Driver Dan's Story Train *Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands *Ethelbert the Tiger *Everything's Rosie *Fab Lab *The Family Ness *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fimbles *Fingermouse *Finley the Fire Engine *Fireman Sam *The Flumps *Fly-High and Huggy *Footy Pups *Forget Me Not Farm *Fun with Phonics *Funnybones *The Furchester Hotel *Garth and Bev *Get Squiggling *Get Well Soon *Gigglebiz *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Gordon the Gopher *Go Jetters *Grandpa in my Pocket *The Greedysaurus Gang *Green Balloon Club *Greenclaws *Guess with Jess *Hairy Jeremy *Happy Families *Harry and Toto *Henry's Cat *Hey Duggee *Higgledy House *The Hollies School *Hotch Potch House *Humf *I Can Cook *Iconicles *In the Night Garden *The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Jonny Briggs *Joe *Jollywobbles *Joshua Jones *Juniper Jungle *Just So Stories *Justin's House *Kate and Mim-Mim *Katie Morag *Kerwhizz *King Rollo *The Koala Brothers *The Large Family *LazyTown *Let's Celebrate *The Let's Go Club *Let's Play *The Lingo Show *Little Bear *Little Big Cat *Little Charley Bear *The Little Green Planet Show *The Little Polar Bear *Little Red Tractor *Little Robots *Louie *Ludwig *Lunar Jim *Magic Hands *The Magic Key *The Magic Roundabout *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Mungo & Midge *Melody *Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams *Messy Goes to Okido *Me Too *Mighty Mites *The Mr Men Show *Mike the Knight *Minibeast Adventure with Jess *Mister Maker *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Model Millie *Monster Café *Monster TV *Monty the Dog *Mouse and Mole *Mr. Benn *Mr. Men *Muffin the Mule *Mr Bloom's Nursery *My Pet & Me *My Story *Nelly and Nora *The New Charlie and Lola Show *Nina and the Neurons *Noddy in Toyland *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Numberjacks *The Numtums *Nuzzle and Scratch *Oakie Doke *The Octonauts *Old Jack's Boat *Old Jack's Rockpool Tales *Our Planet *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Paddington *P.C. Pinkerton *Penny Crayon *Penelope *Penelope K, By the Way *Peppa Pig *Peg + Cat *Percy the Park Keeper *Peter Rabbit *Philbert Frog *Pigeon Street *Pingu *Pinky Dinky Doo *Playdays *The Poddington Peas *Poetry Pie *Polka Dot Shorts *Postman Pat *Q Pootle 5 *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *Radio Roo *The Raggy Dolls *Rastamouse *Razzledazzle *The Rhyme Rocket *The Roly Mo Show *Romuald the Reindeer *Roobarb *Rotten Ralph *Rubbadubbers *Rupert the Bear *Sarah and Duck *Secret Life of Toys *Sesame Tree *The Shiny Show *Show Me Show Me *Simon and the Witch *Small Potatoes *SMarteenies *Something Specia *Space Pirates *Spider *Spot the Dog *Spot's Musical Adventures *Starhill Ponies *Step Inside *Stoppit and Tidyup *Story Makers *Superbods *Swashbuckle *Take a Bow *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *Teacup Travels *Teddy Trucks *Tee and Mo *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *Tellytales *Thomas & Friends *Tikkabilla *Time for School *Timmy Time *Tinga Tinga Tales *Tiny Tumble *ToddWorld *Tommy Zoom *Topsy and Tim *Tots TV *Tree Fu Tom Treetown *Tweenies *Be Safe with the Tweenies *Twirlywoos *Uki *Underground Ernie *Waybuloo *Wibbly Pig *Wide Eye *Wiggly Park *What's the Big Idea? *The Wild Bunch *Wildlife *William's Wish Wellingtons *Woolly and Tig *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends *The WotWots *Yoho Ahoy *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *'Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! *Zigby *Zingalong *ZingZillas *The Jack Elton Show My CBeebies World My CBeebies World is a British children's television series. that aired on CBeebies, with Shows from ZingZillas, The Koala Brothers, Numberjacks, Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Bob the Builder and More. A Place Full of Fun and Leaning in CBeebies Place with a Sign telling a way to go, Narrated by Jane Horrocks. Episodes *Charlie and Lola and Mike the Knight *Tinga Tinga Tales and Alphablocks *ZingZillas and Balamory *Teletubbies and Topsy and Tim *Rastamouse and Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *3rd & Bird and Kerwhizz *Bob the Builder and Mr Bloom's Nursery *Tree Fu Tom and The Octonauts *Bill and Ben and Starhill Ponies *Underground Ernie and Lunar Jim *Postman Pat and The Koala Brothers *Chuggington and Tweeines *Me Too! and Little Charely Bear *Fimbles and Roly Mo *Abney & Teal and Cloud Babies *Timmy Time and Everything's Rosie *In the Night Garden and Waybuloo Characters by Cbeebies Show *3rd & Bird: Muffin, Samuel, Rudy, Quinn, Mr. Beakman, Missy, Mrs. Billingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Abney, Teal, Neep, Bop, The Poc-Pocs and Toby Dog *Alphablocks: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R , S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z *The Amazing Adventures of Morph: Morph *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie *Baby Jake: Baby Jake *Balamory: Miss Hoolie, Archie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum, Spencer, Suzie Sweet and Penny Pocket *Big and Small: Big and Small *Big Cook, Little Cook: Big Cook Ben *Bill and Ben: Bill, Ben, Weed, Pry, Slowcoach, Boo, Whoops, Tad, Scamper, Rose, Thistle, Ketchup, Lightning and Scuff *Bits and Bobs: Trug *Bob the Builder: Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Wendy, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Scruffty, Scrambler, Mr Bentley, Benny, Mrs Potts, Pilchard and Bird *Bodger and Badger: Badger *Boo!: Boo *Brum: Brum *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Morten, Sizzles, Lotta and Soren Lorensen *Chloe's Closet: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Carys, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Wizz, Mac and Lil *Christopher Crocodile: Christopher Crocodile *Chuggington: Wilson, Brewster Koko, Dunbar, Hodge, Harrison, Old Puffer Pete, Olwin and Zephie *Cloud Babies: Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba Yellow, Baba Green, Sun, Moon, Bobo. Rainbow, Fuffa Cloud and Little Star *Doodle Do: Dib-dab, Stick and Scribble *Everything's Rosie: Rosie, Raggles, Bluebird, Will, Holly and Big Bear *Fiddley Foodle Bird: Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie, Baby Pom, Rockit, Bessie and Ribble *The Furchester Hotel: Furgus Fuzz, Funella Furchester, Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz, Elmo and Cookie Monster *Greenclaws: Greenclaws and Owlma *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos, The Pontipines and The Haahoos *Kerwhizz: Ninki, Twist, Kit, Kaboodle, Pip and Snout *The Koala Brothers: Frank, Buster, Mitzi, Ned, George, Sammy, Josie, Alice, Archie, Penny and Lolly *LazyTown: Sportacus and Robbie Rotten *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Rivet, Midge, Bellarina, Nibblit, Caramel and Frozo *Louie: Yoko *Lunar Jim: Jim, Rover, Ripple, Eco and TED *Me Too!: Granny Murray, Raymond, Bobby and Mickey John *Mike the Knight: Mike, Evie, Squirt, Sparkie and Trollee *Monty the Dog: Monty the Dog *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Mr Bloom and the Veggies *Noddy: Noddy *Numberjacks: 3, 4, 5 and 6 *Nuzzle and Scratch: Nuzzle and Scratch *Oakie Doke: Oakie Doke *The Octonauts: Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Shellington, Tweak, Dashi and Tunip *Pingu: Pingu, Pinga and Robby *Postman Pat: Pat, Jass the Cat, Julian, Sara, Ajay, Nisha, Meera, Ted Glen, Mrs Goggins, Alf Thompson, Julia Pottage, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Arthur Selby, Dorothy Thompson and Reverend Timms *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa, Ooo Ooo, Huffty, Crocky, Loffty and Zebby *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess *Rastamouse: Rastamouse, Scratchy, Zoomer, Wensley Dale, Bagga T and Bandulu *The Roly Mo Show: Roly Mo, Little Bo, Yugo and Migo *Show Me Show Me: Mo Mo, Stuffy, Miss Mouse, Tom and Teddington *The Shiny Show: Tigs the Cat, Mukka the Monkey and Dogsby the Dog *Something Special: Mr Tumble *Starhill Ponies: Molly, Dylan, Scruffy, Baz, Will, Kate, Thomas and Jim Handiman *Step Inside: Twinkle *The Story Makers Jackson, Jelly, Blue Cow, Sniff, Wag, Jack Sprat and Treacle Cat *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Timmy Time: Timmy, Harriet, Osbourne, Yabba, Paxton, Mittens, Ruffy, Apricot, Stripey, Kid, Otus and Finlay *Tinga Tinga Tales: Red Monkey, Orange Monkey, Yellow Monkey, Elephant, Tortoise, Tickbird, Hippopotamus and Lion *ToddWorld: Todd *Topsy and Tim: Topsy, Tim, Dad, Mum, Tony Welch and Vinda *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo, Squirmtum, Ariela and The Mushas *Tweenies: Bella, Fizz, Jake, Milo and Doodles *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick, Pick a Boo and the Very Important Lady *Underground Ernie: Ernie, Millie, Mr. Rails, Bakerloo, Hammersmith, City, Victoria, Circle and Jubilee *Waybuloo: Nok Tok, Yojojo, Lau Lau, De Li, Narabugs and Cheebies *Wiggly Park: E.W., Nifty, Shelly, Moggy, Buzz and Thera *Woolly and Tig: Woolly *The WotWots: DottyWot and SpottyWot *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo *Zingalong: Zing *ZingZillas: Panzee, Drum, Tang, Zak, Todd, The Beach Byrds and The Moaning stones Playtime: introducing Tikkabilla It's lots of extra fun with Tamba and Friends from Tikkabilla. Do the Tikkabilla Jive with Sarah-Jane and Justin, hunt for missing objects with Paul and Veejay, see Lorna and Simon tell the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker, make a musical shaker, look through the windows to see your favourites CBeebies friends, lots of songs and much more for young children. Much loved by its young audience for offering a whole range of lively entertainment including singing, dancing, stories and make and do activities with Tikkabilla and other CBeebies favourites in this bumper DVD. Tikkabilla has six popular presenters with large pre-school fan-base; two top favourites are Justin and Sarah-Jane who get up to all sorts of antics in higgledy house. Children can also enjoy singing along with Simon, Lorna, Paul, Veejay and Tamba, the inquisitive dragon puppet and take a trip through one of the special Tikkabilla windows to see their CBeebies Friends. There also the chance to enjoy the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker and do the Tikkabilla Jive….and don't miss all the fun and games. There are beautiful episodes see Bill and Ben the flowerpot men create all kinds of mischief as they play in the garden with their friends, children can also follow the adventures of Postman Pat, there's even an episode from the Tweenies where Jake is sad because he can't think of anything he is good at, luckily Doodles has an idea, there's Oakie Doke in his hollow friends, enjoy the adventures of Noddy in Toyland, see Bob the Builder and his team building in Bobsville, watch the adventures of the Little Robots in their home made world of junk and Fireman Sam saving Pontypandy, following the fun and games of Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and the mischievous Teddy in their candy coloured world and see the Yoho Ahoy crew try to learn new things. *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite and A Piece of Sky *Postman Pat Follows a Trail and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra and Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Bob the Builder: Bob's Metal Detector and Scoop's Stegosaurus *Noddy and the Golden Tree and Noddy the Dancer *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take and and By Myself *Fireman Sam: Brass Band and What Goes Up *Andy Pandy: Rub-a-Dub and Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop and Paint with Booty Advent Calendar Countdown to Christmas and get a festive treat each day! Featuring Favourite Children's BBC Friends like: (2013) #1st December (Swashbuckle, Dennis the Menace and Shaun the Sheep) #2nd December (Topsy and Tim, Strange Hill High and Basil Brush) #3rd December (Something Special, I Can Cook and The Magic Roundabout) #4th December (Baby Jake, Andy Pandy and Morph) #5th December (Show Me Show Me, Tikkabilla and Let's Play) #6th December (Sarah and Duck, Bodger & Badger and Numberjacks) #7th December (Andy's Wild Adventures, Driver Dan's Story Train and Oakie Doke) #8th December (Nina and the Neurons, Mr Benn and Yoho Ahoy) #9th December (Postman Pat, Get Squiggling and Tweenies) #10th December (Charlie and Lola, Crystal Tipps and Alistair and Play School) #11th December (Tee and Mo, Fingermouse and Horrible Histories) #12th December (Timmy Time, Willo the Wisp and Fimbles) #13th December (Tree Fu Tom, Fireman Sam and Boogie Beebies) #14th December (Grandpa in my Pocket, The Herbs and You and Me) #15th December (Justin's House, Bob the Builder and Hector’s House) #16th December (Mr Bloom's Nursery, Alphablocks and Greenclaws) #17th December (Octonauts, In the Night Garden and The Woodentops) #18th December (Mike the Knight, Camberwick Green and Mr Blooby) #19th December (Old Jack's Boat, Roly Mo and Playdays) #20th December (Teletubbies, Rag, Tag and Bobtail and Tilly and Friends) #21st December (Mister Maker, Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men and Roobarb and Custard) #22nd December (Gigglebiz, The Story Makers and Otis the Aardvark) #23rd December (Peter Rabbit, ZingZillas and Melody) #24th December (Romuald the Reindeer, Pingu and Bagpuss) #25th December (All Shows) (2014) #1st December (The Numtums, Muffin the Mule and Camberwick Green) #2nd December (Mike the Knight, Mr Blooby and Fingermouse) #3rd December (Gigglebiz, Basil Brush and Greenclaws) #4th December (Tee and Mo, Fireman Sam and Ivor the Engine) #5th December (Fly-High and Huggy, Melody and Boogie Beebies) #6th December (Swashbuckle, Play School and Show Me Show Me) #7th December (Justin's House, The Wombles and Charlie and Lola) #8th December (Boj, Tweenies and Bodger & Badger) #9th December (Something Special, Oakie Doke and Willo the Wisp) #10th December (Nina and the Neurons, Andy Pandy and Crystal Tipps and Alistair) #11th December (Peter Rabbit, Fimbles and Morph) #12th December (Bing, Roobarb and Custard and Playdays) #13th December (Grandpa in my Pocket, In the Night Garden and Rag, Tag and Bobtail) #14th December (Driver Dan's Story Train, Get Well Soon and Let's Play) #15th December (Tree Fu Tom, Dennis the Menace and Roly Mo) #16th December (Sarah and Duck, You and Me and Tikkabilla) #17th December (Octonauts, ZingZillas and Alphablocks) #18th December (Topsy and Tim, Postman Pat and Andy's Wild Adventures) #19th December (The Furchester Hotel, I Can Cook and Rastamouse) #20th December (Kate and Mim-Mim, Shaun the Sheep and Bob the Builder) #21st December (Katie Morag, Mr Bloom's Nursery and Horrible Histories) #22nd December (Teletubbies, Yoho Ahoy and Story Makers) #23rd December (Old Jack's Boat, Tilly and Friends and Bagpuss) #24th December (Otis the Aardvark, The Magic Roundabout and Strange Hill High) #25th December (All Shows) (2015) #1st December (Go Jetters, Shaun the Sheep and Horrible Histories) #2nd December (Twirlywoos, Let's Play and The Shiny Show) #3rd December (Hey Duggee, Tilly and Friends and Mr Bloom's Nursery) #4th December (Teletubbies, Crystal Tipps and Alistair and Dennis the Menace) #5th December (Bing, Melody and Same Smile) #6th December (Clangers, I Can Cook and Get Well Soon) #7th December (Tree Fu Tom, Boogie Beebies and ZingZillas) #8th December (Peter Rabbit, Basil Brush and You and Me) #9th December (Something Special, Greenclaws and Tweenies) #10th December (Footy Pups, Rastamouse and Mr Blobby) #11th December (Charlie and Lola, Strange Hill High and Otis the Aardvark) #12th December (Swashbuckle, Tikkabilla and Roobarb and Custard) #13th December (Katie Morag, Camberwick Green and Oakie Doke) #14th December (My Pet and Me, Driver Dan's Story Train and Play School) #15th December (Octonauts, Morph and Minibeast Adventure with Jess) #16th December (Topsy and Tim, Playdays and The Wombles) #17th December (Sarah and Duck, Andy's Wild Adventures and Fly-High and Huggy) #18th December (CBeebies' Alice in Wonderland, The Story Makers and Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men) #19th December (Postman Pat, Bagpuss and Fimbles) #20th December (Show Me Show Me, Bodger & Badger and Fireman Sam) #21st December (Grandpa in my Pocket, Roly Mo and Tee and Mo) #22nd December (Nelly and Nora, Woolly and Tig and Get Squiggling) #23rd December (Dirtgirlworld, Willo the Wisp and The Numtums) #24th December (In the Night Garden, Fingermouse and Gigglebiz) #25th December (The Furchester Hotel, Rag, Tag and Bobtail and Ivor the Engine) #26th December (Invited to Phoebe, Tree Fu Tom, Jelly and Jackson, Shaun the Sheep and Melody) #27th December (Invited to Small and Tiny Clanger, Greenclaws, Roobarb, Basil Brush and Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy) #28th December (Invited to Gem, Tamba, Nelly and Nora, Mr Tumble and Oakie Doke) #29th December (Invited to Ubercorn, Morph, Sarah and Duck, Rastamouse and Great BigHoo) #30th December (Invited to Topsy and Tim, Otis the Aardvark, Humpty, Boj and Captain Barnacles) #31st December (All Shows) The Best BBC Children's TV Characters - Ever! The Lowry called Here's one we Made Earlier, which tells the story of the BBC's children's television broadcasting over the past 90 years and the vote between classic characters such as Bagpuss, Postman Pat, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder and Rastamouse. From the earliest children’s programmes of the small screen, Muffin The Mule, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben; through the iconic programmes of the 60s and 70s, The Magic Roundabout, The Clangers and Mr Benn; the worldwide success stories of Bob the Builder and the Teletubbies; to the favourites of the new millennium, In the Night Garden and Shaun the Sheep; the shortlist will evoke memories and spark debate for every generation. BBC's children’s TV characters from Future Generations: Small People The programmes and characters that were included were, in order of appearance: 50's: #Muffin the Mule #Andy Pandy (with Teddy) #Bill and Ben (with Weed) #Rag, Tag and Bobtail #Sooty and Sweep #The Woodentops (Jenny, Willy and Spotty Dog) #Captain Pugwash (with Tom the Cabin Boy, Willy, Barnabas and Master Mate) #Pinky and Perky #Blue Peter (Lulu the Elephant) #Noggin the Nog 60's: #Basil Brush #Doctor Who (The Daleks) #Play School (Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Jemima and Poppy) #The Pogles (Mr Pogle, Mrs Pogle, Pippin and Tog) #The Magic Roundabout (Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee) #Camberwick Green (Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman and Her Baby) #Trumpton (Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb) #Chigley (Bessie the steam engine) #The Herbs (Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog) #Clangers (Small Clanger and Major Clanger) #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Hector’s House (Hector, Mrs Kiki and Zaa-Zaa) 70s #Mr Benn (with the Shopkeeper) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair (with their friends Birdie and Butterfly) #The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Madame Cholet and Tobermory) #Roobarb and Custard (with the Birds) #Bagpuss (in archive footage, with the Mice) #Ivor the Engine (with Jones the Steam and Idris the Dragon) #You and Me (Cosmo and Dibs) #Paddington Bear #Emu #Morph 80's: #Postman Pat (with Jess) #Willo the Wisp (Mavis the fairy) #Gordon the Gopher #Spot the Dog #Fireman Sam (in archive footage, with Elvis Cridlington) #Charlie Chalk (with Lewis T. Duck) #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (The White Witch) #Edd the Duck #Bodger & Badger (Badger) #Greenclaws #Wallace and Gromit 90's: #Brum #Spider #The Borrowers (The Clock Family) #The Raggy Dolls (with Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess) #Noddy (with Big Ears and Mr Plod) #Pingu #Mr Blobby #Otis the Aardvark #'El Nombre' #Oakie Doke #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Teletubbies #Bob the Builder (with Muck and Dizzy) #Tweenies (with Doodles) 00's: #Yoho Ahoy (with Bilge, Poop and Booty) #Fimbles (Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom) #Tikkabilla (with Tamba) #Balamory (with Josie Jump) #Charlie and Lola (with Marv and Lotta) #Something Special (Mr Tumble) #Shaun the Sheep (with Bitzer) #In the Night Garden (Upsy Daisy and The Haahoos) #Oucho #Nuzzle and Scratch #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog #The Octonauts (Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso) #Abney and Teal #Rastamouse #Tree Fu Tom (with Twigs and The Mushas) #Sarah and Duck #Strange Hill High (Mitchell Tanner, Becky Butters and Templeton) Voting Presenting the top Kids TV Characters from each decade. Is your favourite in there? 50's: #Sooty and Sweep #Captain Pugwash #Bill and Ben #Muffin the Mule #Lulu the Elephant (Blue Peter) #Andy Pandy #Pinky and Perky #The Woodentops #Noggin the Nog #Rag, Tag and Bobtail 60's: #Dougal (The Magic Roundabout) #Windy Miller (Camberwick Green) #Major Clanger (Clangers) #Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) #Humpty (Play School) #The Daleks (Doctor Who) #Mr Pogle (The Pogles) #Basil Brush #Hector (Hector’s House) #Mary, Mungo and Midge 70's: #Paddington Bear #Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) #Bagpuss #Mr Benn #Roobarb and Custard #Morph #Ivor the Engine #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Emu #Cosmo and Dibs (You and Me) 80's: #Postman Pat #Fireman Sam #Mavis the Fairy (Willo the Wisp) #Wallace and Gromit #Charlie Chalk #The White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) #Greenclaws #Edd the Duck #Badger (Bodger & Badger) #Spot the Dog #Gordon the Gopher 90's: #Bob the Builder #Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) #Brum #Princess (The Raggy Dolls) #Otis the Aardvark #Mr Blobby #Dennis the Menace #Pingu #Oakie Doke #Doodles (Tweenies) #The Clock Family (The Borrowers) #Noddy #'El Nombre' #Spider 00's: #Shaun the Sheep #Sarah and Duck #Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) #Charlie and Lola #Rastamouse #Tree Fu Tom #Mitchell Tanner (Strange Hill High) #Nuzzle and Scratch #Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) #Mr Tumble (Something Special) #Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom (Fimbles) #Barnacles (The Octonauts) #Abney and Teal #Oucho #Josie Jump (Balamory) #Tamba (Tikkabilla) #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog The most Popular BBC children's Characters. #Shaun the Sheep #Postman Pat #Sooty and Sweep #Dougal (The Magic Roundabout) #Bob the Builder #Paddington Bear #Fireman Sam #Windy Miller (Camberwick Green) #Mavis the fairy (Willo the Wisp) #Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) #Bagpuss #Captain Pugwash #Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) #Major Clanger (Clangers) #Sarah and Duck #Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) #Bill and Ben #Mr Benn #Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) #Charlie and Lola #Princess (The Raggy Dolls) #Wallace and Gromit #Humpty (Play School) #Mr Tumble (Something Special) #Otis the Aardvark #Mr Blobby #Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom (Fimbles) #Dennis the Menace #Pinky and Perky #Andy Pandy #Rastamouse #Morph #Charlie Chalk #Tree Fu Tom #Pingu #Mitchell Tanner (Strange Hill High) #Oakie Doke #Nuzzle and Scratch #Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) #The White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) #Lulu the Elephant (Blue Peter) #Noggin the Nog #Barnacles (The Octonauts) #Abney and Teal #Greenclaws #The Woodentops #Spot the Dog #Oucho #Doodles (Tweenies) #Edd the Duck #Badger (Bodger & Badger) #Mr Pogle (The Pogles) #The Clock Family #'El Nombre' #Basil Brush #Ivor the Engine #Josie Jump (Balamory) #Tamba (Tikkabilla) #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Hector (Hector’s House) #Noddy #Emu #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Gordon the Gopher #Cosmo and Dibs (You and Me) #Spider #Rag, Tag and Bobtail Presentation The links between programmes on CBeebies are primarily achieved through the use of in-vision continuity, using presenters to interact with the children. In the UK, links are pre-recorded rather than broadcast live, as is the case on sister channel CBBC. They were originally pre recorded from studio BBC_Television_Centre#Studios TC0 at BBC Television Centre in London, however moved out in 2008 to Teddington Studios, and returned briefly in 2010. From September 2011, the links have been based at the BBC's Northern base at MediaCityUK in Salford, Manchester, following the move of the BBC Children's department there. International variants feature broadcast links produced either in the corresponding country, or from a central base. Presenters Many of the presenters used have histories as characters on other services or on children's programmes. In the UK, presenters seen on the channel and the stranded service include Sidney Sloane, Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee The international variants feature different personalities per broadcast region. In Australia, Tara Colegrave is the main presenter since 2008, while in Hong Kong and Singapore Pui Fan Lee is the main presenter having transferred there from the UK channel in 2008. The Latin American variant uses Roser Cabañas, present on-screen since 2009, with the Polish channel showcasing Aneta Bożena Piotrowska as main presenter since 2008. The South African channel utilises Sidney Sloane, who has presented for the channel alongside the UK version since 2009. New CBBC Channel Christmas - Jingle All The Way Get into the festive spirit with all your CBBC friends! The New CBBC Channel Christmas on BBC 2 Promo: 2002 *Pablo the Little Red Fox: Footprints in the Snow *Romuald the Reindeer *Angelmouse: The Missing Skates *William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Wrong Feet *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Spot's Magical Christmas *Fimbles: Tune *Teletubbies: Wall and Tower of Tubby Toast *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Home is Where the Fun Is The New CBBC Channel Christmas Promo: 2002 *Fireman Sam: Snow Business *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse *Fimbles: Tune and Glitter *Tikkabilla: Christmas special *Postman Pat And The Barometer *The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet The New CBBC Channel Christmas Promo: 2010 *Green Balloon Club: Christmas Special *ZingZillas: Christmas Special *Brum Goes Ice Skating *Charlie Chalk: The Sneezes *Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse *Charlie and Lola: How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet *Postman Pat And The Barometer *Fireman Sam: Snow Business *Pablo the Little Red Fox: The Snow Fox *Spot's Magical Christmas *Fimbles: Tune and Glitter *Balamory: Panto *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse 2011 *Charlie and Lola: How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *ZingZillas: Christmas Special *Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas *Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet *Balamory: Panto *In the Night Garden: The Prettiest Flower and Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk *Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow You and Pre-School Musical *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse *Green Balloon Club: Christmas Special *The Koala Brothers: Outback Christmas The Let's Go Club The Let’s Go Club is a new CBeebies’ summer programme that is made by the audience. Each week, your little ones will have a chance to learn a dance move, a new skill, learn fun facts, make a craft or Watch Cartoons. Best of all, you and your little ones can join in the club by sending in your pictures and videos, which may be featured on the show or in our online galleries. We want to see all of the fun things you and your family will be doing this summer. It’s the club that never closes! The Let's Go Club Cartoons *Monday: Fireman Sam: What Goes Up, Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt and Pingu's Hide and Seek *Tuesday: Noddy and His Money, Spider's Song and Hairy Jeremy: The Big Fight *Wednesday: Philbert Frog and the Dinosaur, Charlie Chalk: The Mountain that Moaned and Funnybones: Shake, Rattle and Roll *Thursday: William's Wish Wellingtons: Ancient William, Monty the Dog Goes to School and The Little Polar Bear: The Mission *Friday: Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Barney's Treasure Hunt and The Raggy Dolls: When in Rome VHS and DVD My 1st CBeebies Video *Fimbles: Jingly Hat *Bob the Builder: Dizzy's Birdwatch *Spider: True Friend *The Raggy Dolls: A Mediterranean Cruise *Postman Pat and the Robot *Polka Dot Shorts: Morning Town Ride *Yoho Ahoy: Buzz with Jones *Brum and the Balloons *Fireman Sam: What Goes Up *Angelmouse: Lost Thingamijig *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Tweenies: When I'm Older My 2nd CBeebies Video *Andy Pandy: The Nest *The Little Polar Bear: The Egg *Bob the Builder: Clocktower Bob *Tweenies: Summer *Teletubbies: Don't pull that lever, Dipsy! *Bill and Ben: A Piece of Sky *Brum and the Airport Adventure *Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake *Angelmouse's Day Off *Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog *Yoho Ahoy: Fiddle with Swab *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Come Outside: Paper *William's Wish Wellingtons: Sir William *Postman Pat Has the Best Village My 3rd CBeebies Video *The Koala Brothers: A Letter for George *Bob the Builder: Forget-Me-Knot Bob *Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty *Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour *Pingu's Curling Game *Noddy and the Goblins *Charlie Chalk: Return of The Litter *Tweenies: Favourites Songs *The Raggy Dolls: When in Rome *Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky's Heavy Bag *Angelmouse: Copycat Chick *Fireman Sam: Steele Under Par *Brum and the Runaway Statue *The Shiny Show: Mosaic Teletubbies and Friends *Teletubbies: Afro-Caribbean Vegetables *Binka and Spit and Binka and the Snowy Day *Noddy and his Money and Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Andy Pandy: Market Day and A Lick of Paint *Charlie Chalk: The Sneezes *Yoho Ahoy: Puff with Jones and Snore with Poop *Bill and Ben: The Big Sleep and The Hottest Day *Angelmouse: Windy Weather Day and Baby Ellie's Presents Tweenies and Company *Tweenies: Aladdin *Fireman Sam: Lost Ring and Quarry Rescue *Little Robots: Stripy on the Ball and Noisy's New Song *Postman Pat Has the Best Village *Oakie Doke and the Scooter and Oakie Doke and the Wishing Well *The Raggy Dolls: Stormy Weather and Just a Minotaur *Pingu Goes Away and Pingu and the Game of Fish *Monty's Picnic and Monty at the Library Pui's Exploring DVD * Come Outside: Buses * Charlie Chalk: The Mountain That Moaned * Andy Pandy: Teddy's Sunglasses * Teletubbies Everywhere: Carousel * Greenclaws: Photography * Hairy Jeremy: The Big Fight * The Story Makers: Homes * Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Fish with Grog/Bullseye with Cutlass * Bits and Bobs: Rainy Day * Fab Lab: Melting * Noddy in Toyland: Noddy to the Rescue Sid's Fix It DVD * Bob the Builder: Skateboard Spud * Brum and the Big Town Race * Rubbadubbers: Terence the Spy * Fireman Sam: Brass Band * Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze * Doctor Otter: Blackberry Surprise * El Nombre: The Great Custard Pie Fight * Bill and Ben: The Big Time Band * Little Robots: Robot Race Day * Postman Pat and the Big Surprise Chris' Singalong DVD * Tweenies: Have Fun with Dots * Fimbles: Suitcase * Spot's Show * Zingalong: Flying Fox * Balamory: Sound Story Sue's Make and Do DVD * Tikkabilla: The Tikkabilla Jive * Big Cook Little Cook: Popstar * The Raggy Dolls: Making Faces * Pingu the Painter * SMarteenies with Morph Nicole's Furry Friends DVD * Clifford: The Best Party Ever * Barnaby Bear to The Rescue * The Little Polar Bear: The Boat * Monty Gets the Blame * The Koala Brothers: Archie's Loose Tooth * Angelmouse's Reward * The Magic Key: Fraser the Eraser * Binka and the Barbecue The Ultimate Party Collection #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Postman #ZingZillas: Zingzilla Rock 'n' Rolling #Bobinogs: Happy Bobi-birthday #Roly Mo: Little Bo's Birthday #Higgledy House: Birthday #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents #Charlie and Lola: This is actually my Party #Oakie Doke and the Party #Tweenies: Fizz's Birthday #Balamory: The Lost Letter #Lunar Jim: Jim's Birthday Surprise #Andy Pandy: The Birthday Cake #The Koala Brothers: Penny's Birthday Surprise #Fimbles: Party Hat #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Starhill Ponies: Birthday Tea #Lazytown: Miss Roberta The Ultimate Summer Collection #Balamory: Beach Bonanza #In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances With the Pontipines #Fimbles: Seashell #Bob the Builder: Spud and the Dove #The Koala Brothers: Lolly's New Flavour #Tweenies: Summer #Andy Pandy's Musical Box #Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well #Boogie Beebies: Dancing on the Sand #Me Too!: The Juicer #Little Robots: Under the Stars #ZingZillas: Cinema Day #Octonauts and the Baby Dolphin #Higgledy House: Holiday #Roly Mo: Too Hot #Star Hill Ponies: HM's Parade #Big Cook Little Cook: Holidaymaker #Charlie and Lola: The most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World. The Ultimate Christmas Collection #Pingu and the Snowball #LazyTown: Surprise Santa #Bob the Builder: Snowman Scoop #Zingzillas: Zingzillas Let It Snow Christmas #Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas #Boogie Beebies: I wish it would Snow #Anglemouse: The Missing Skates #Balamory: Panto #Fimbles: Tune #Lunar Jim: Too many Fluffies #Tikkabilla: Christmas special #Chloe's Closet: Icing Escapades #Starhill Ponies: All I Want for Christmas #Noddy and Father Christmas #Big Cook Little Cook: Father Christmas #Roly Mo: Too Cold #Charlie and Lola: Snow is my Favourite and my Best #Tweenies: White Christmas Bedtime #Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed #Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty #Andy Pandy: The Noisy Supper #Fimbles: Moon #Bill and Ben: A Night to Remember #Me Too!: I want to say Goodnight #In the Night Garden: Wake Up Ball #Teletubbies: Putting Angus to Bed #Jackanory Junior: The King of Capri #Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze #Noddy and the Magic Night #Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams #Binka and the Noisy Night #Spot's Tent #The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet #Little Robots: Sweet Dreams Scary #Balamory: Bedtime #Tweenies: Sleepover Big Fun #Harry and Toto: Stop and Go #Brum: Airport Adventure #Starhill Ponies: Circus Tricks #Little Robots: Metal Makes us special #Binka in the Jungle #Lazytown: Little Sportacus #Octonauts and the Giant Jelly #Bill and Ben: Treasure Garden #Lunar Jim: Rover’s Big Dig #Higgledy House: Babysitting #Charlie and Lola: I want to be much more Bigger like you #The Large Family: Elephants never Forget #Tweenies: When I’m older #The Koala Brothers: Mitzi’s Busy Day #Boogie Beebies: Roll up #Tommy Zoom: Confidence #Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut #Me Too!: Smiles and Frowns Discover and Do #Get Squiggling: Bloodhound #Tikkabilla: Dressing Up & Houses #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party #Waybuloo: Star #Teletubbies: Bubble Pictures #Balamory: Treasure Hunt #In the Night Garden: Following #Andy Pandy: The Nest #Charlie and Lola: I wish I could draw Exactly like you #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Boogie Beebies: Building #Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink #Tweenies: Growing Bulbs #Yoho Ahoy: Cheese with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Explorer #Nuzzle and Scratch: Library #The WotWots: Ready to Rumble #Fimbles: Cardboard Box Get Set Go #Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Annabel's Kitchen Marathon Penguin #Charlie and Lola: I am Really, Really, Really Concentrating #Me Too: Sports Day #ZingZillas: The Z Factor #The Large Family: The Big Race #Tweenies: Fast and Slow #Get Squiggling: Hippo #Pingu and the Paper Mache #Kerwhizz: Funfair Freeway #Lazytown: Sports Day #Octonauts and the Decorator Crab #Little Robots: Good Sport Sporty #Brum and the Music Box #Rastamouse: Da Marathon Mystery #Higgledy House: Fitness #The Koala Brothers: George's Big Race #Balamory: Fun Run Playtime: featuring Tikkabilla *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite and A Piece of Sky *Postman Pat Follows a Trail and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra and Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Bob the Builder: Bob's Metal Detector and Scoop's Stegosaurus *Noddy and the Golden Tree and Noddy the Dancer *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take and and By Myself *Fireman Sam: Brass Band and What Goes Up *Andy Pandy: Rub-a-Dub and Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop and Paint with Booty BBC Children's Favourites *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Christmas *Balamory: Beach Ball *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Angelmouse: Guardian Angel and Bouncing Elliemum *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy the Champion *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Teletubbies Everywhere BBC Children's Favourites 2 *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances with the Pontipines *Noddy the Dancer *Charlie & Lola: I Want to Play Music Too *Wibbly Pig: Dance *Yoho Ahoy: Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Zingzillas: The Z Factor *3rd & Bird: Samuel’s Dance! *Teletubbies: Making Music *Spot’s Band CBeebies Collection: Vol. 1 *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy, Igglepiggle, the Bad and the Ball *Chuggington: Round up Wilson *Grandpa in my Pocket: A Carrot called Christopher and Other Odd Vegetables *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Stretch *Mister Maker: Egg Box Creatures *Abney & Teal: Firefly Lullaby *Cloudbabies: Anyone Seen Sun *Q Pootle 5: The Cosmic Whipple *Topsy & Tim: Dinosaur Egg *Woolly & Tig: The Play *Big & Small: Moon Race CBeebies Collection: Vol. 2 *Balamory: Party Games *The Furchester Hotel: Welcome to the Furchester *Octonauts and the Whale Shark *Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie *Me Too!: The Waterfall *Fimbles: Birthday Present *Katie Morag: Delivers the Mail *Something Special: Festival *Wibbly Pig: Snowman *Chloe's Closet: To Bee or Not to Bee *Tikkabilla: Circus and Rocket CBeebies Collection: Vol 3 *ZingZillas: The Z Factor *Get Squiggling: Scarecrow *Teletubbies Everywhere: Rolling Wheels *Charlie and Lola: Welcome to Lolaland *Sarah and Duck: Sarah, Duck and the Pengines *Nuzzle and Scratch: Library *Tweenies: Champions *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lullaby with Booty/Flag with Bilge *Andy's Wild Adventures: Elephants *Roly Mo: Imagine *Tilly and Friends: Tilly's best day ever *Big Cook Little Cook: Disco Dancer My Best Friends at CBeebies (Disc 1) *Me Too!: Operation *Pingu: Stinky Pingu *Tikkabilla: Dancing Tiger *The Koala Brothers: Josie's New Tune *Boj: Puppet Show *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service: A Surprise *Dinopaws: The Thing we Didn't Want to End *Hey Duggee: The Funny Face Badge *The Furchester Hotel: Welcome to the Furchester *Kate and Mim-Mim: Kate's Dragon Quest *Everything's Rosie: Will at the Wheel *Mike the Knight: Mission Home *Chuggington: Brewster Makes Tracks *Q Pootle 5: Pootle Phone Home *ZingZillas: You Need a Hat (Disc 2) *Bing: Blankie *Something Special We're All Friends: My Pets *Teletubbies: Making Music *Get Squiggling: Hippo *Big Cook Little Cook: Little Red Riding Hood *Fimbles: Birthday Present *3rd and Bird: Starry Night *Show Me Show Me: Kites and Festivals *Twirlywoos: Round and Round *Andy Pandy's Musical Box *Step Inside: A Duck so Small *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Nuzzle and Scratch: Hotel *Higgledy House: Breakfast and Piano *Balamory: Treasure Hunt *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Woolly and Tig: The Play *I Can Cook: Banana and Blueberry Ice Cream (Disc 3) *Grandpa in my Pocket: Mr Greator the Creator *Sarah & Duck: Rainbow's Niece *Octonauts and the Seahorse *Topsy and Tim: New Pet *Noddy the Champion *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Great Rabbit and Squirrel Adventure *Take a Bow: Drumming in the Woods *Swashbuckle: A Fancy Mess *Let's Play: Film Director *Rastamouse: Da Bad Break *Tree Fu Tom: Crystal Catastrophe *Boogie Beebies: Roll up *Space Pirates: Music to Party To *Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut *Mister Maker (Disc 4) *The Adventures of Abney and Teal: The Snow Neep *The Story Makers: Homes *Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams *Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed *Old Jack's Boat: The Lost Penguin *Waybuloo: Star *Melody: Little Red Riding Hood *In the Night Garden: Where is the Pinky Ponk Going? Bedtime with CBeebies *Topsy & Tim: New Babysitter *Charlie and Lola: Can You Maybe Turn the Light On? *Melody: Promises *Cloudbabies: Sun's Very Own Sunset *Woolly and Tig: Sleepover *Noddy and the Magic Night *The Story Makers: Shiny *Waybuloo: Snuggly *64 Zoo Lane: The Story of Joey's Sleepover *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Firefly Lullaby *In the Night Garden: Wake Up IgglePiggle CBeebies: All Stars *Twirlywoos: Pop *The Furchester Hotel: Toast with a Smile *Clangers: The Lost Notes *Octonauts and the Fiddler Crabs *Peter Rabbit: In The Lost Ladybird *Melody: Butterfly Ball *Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze *In the Night Garden: Tombliboo Eee Gets Lost *Chloe's Closet: The High Flying Four *Fimbles: Birthday Present *Mike the Knight: The Special Signal *Chuggington: Iron Chuggers *The Shiny Show: Theater *Andy Pandy: Teddy's Sunglasses and The Birthday Cake *Teletubbies Everywhere: Snails *Noddy Cheers up Big Ears *Dipdap: Butterfly and Balloons *Cloudbabies: Grumpy Rainbow *Bill and Ben: The Big Time Band *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lost with Swab/Peck with Flamingo *Charlie and Lola: I Slightly Want to Go Home *Topsy and Tim: New Babysitter CBeebies: Playtime *Teletubbies: New Toy *Twirlywoos: Rolling *The Furchester: Furchester on Wheels *Clangers: Major's Meteor *In the Night Garden: Makka Pakka's Stone Concert *Andy Pandy: Puppeteer Pandy and Potato Prints *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the One the Got Away *Oakie Doke and the Oakie Hollows Fete *Bill and Ben: The Rainbow *Mike the Knight: Hidden Garden Games *Octonauts and the Mimic Octopus *Fimbles: Triangle *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Art with Crow/Sail with Jones *Q Pootle 5: The Bubble Craters *Topsy and Tim: New Pet *Charlie and Lola: Never Ever Never Step on the Cracks *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Melody: Flying High *Ruff Ruff Tweet & Dave: A Birthday Party Adventure *Chloe's Closet: Singing at Sea *Chuggington: Koko's Puppy Training *Cloudbabies: Rain Rain Rain Pudsey and Friends *Twirlywoos: Turning *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of Old Rusty *Something Special: Fishing *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Hunt with Bilge/Heave with Booty *Bing: Hearts *Teletubbies: Party *In the Night Garden: Kicking the Ball *Charlie & Lola: I Can Train Your Dog *Melody and the Snowman *Bill and Ben: Game for a Laugh *Timmy Time: Timmy’s Picnic *Oakie Doke and the Go Cart Race *Clangers: The Puzzle *Sarah and Duck: Sarah, Duck and the Penguins *Chuggington: Trainee Camp *Andy Pandy: A Model Bear and Bell Ringers *The Furchester Hotel: Peckity Woodpecker *Chloe's Closet: Don't Fall a Sheep *The Octonauts: Porcupine Puffer *Cloudbabies: Rainbow's Orchestra *Q Pootle 5: Pootle’s New Spaceship The Best of Children's Favourites from CBeebies A compilation DVD featuring all your favourite BBC children's characters with Teletubbies, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Tweenies, Fimbles, Balamory, Yoho Ahoy, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Oakie Doke, Little Robots, Bill & Ben and Noddy *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Invitations *Balamory: Beach Ball *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Angelmouse: Guardian Angel and Bouncing Elliemum *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy the Champion *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Teletubbies Everywhere Fimbles © & TM BBC 2002 Fimbles is produced by Novel Entertainment for BBC/BBC Worldwide Limited. Tweenies © BBC 1998. Balamory © Balamory Ltd. licensed by BBC Scotland/BBC worldwide Ltd. © BBC Worldwide 2001. Tweenies is a Tell-Tale production for the BBC. Bill and Ben TM BBC/Ben Prods. LLC © BBCWW/Ben Prods.LLC.2000. Andy Pandy TM/BBC/Ben Prods.LLC © BBCWW/Ben Prods.LLC.2001. Little Robots © 2003 Create TV and Film Limited.Postman Pat © 2002 Woodland Animations Ltd a division of Entertainment Rights PLC/PO 2002 Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C. Angelmouse © BBC Worldwide Ltd. 1999 Created by Rodney Peppe A Silver Fox Films Ltd. Production. Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd 1995. Noddy © Enid Blyton Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd. Yoho Ahoy Fun Time © BBC Worldwide Limited 1999 BBC/BBC Wordlwide ltd/COG ltd. Teletubbies characters and logo © 1996 Ragdoll Ltd. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Limited. This Is CBeebies In the UK, the CBeebies channel and terrestrial service use stranded segments throughout the day. 2004-2009 Originally each weekday was divided into five segments, each presented by one of the original five "core presenters" namely Chris, Nicole, Pui, Sid and Sue, with each given a core theme (for instance Sid's segment included "building and making" programmes such as Bob the Builder, Nicole's included animal programmes and so on). This segmentation was later dispensed with: only the Bedtime Hour segment was retained. Pui's Exploring Hour *Andy Pandy *Bits and Bobs *Boo! *Charlie Chalk *Charlie and Lola *Come Outside *Dinobabies *Fab Lab *Greenclaws *Hairy Jeremy *In the Night Garden *Muffin the Mule *Noddy in Toyland *Playdays *Razzledazzle *Something Special *Step Inside *The Story Makers *Teletubbies Everywhere *Tots TV *Treetown *Wiggly Park *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time Sid's Fix it Hour *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Bob the Builder *Bill and Ben *Brum *ChuckleVision *Dr Otter *'El Nombre' *Fireman Sam *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Little Red Tractor *Little Robots *Monster Café *Nina and the Neurons *Numberjacks *Oakie Doke *P.C. Pinkerton *Postman Pat *Rubbadubbers *Underground Ernie Chris' Sing Along Hour *Balamory *Bobinogs *Boogie Beebies *Fimbles *Fingermouse *Me Too! *Spider *Spot's Musical Adventures *Tweenies *Zingalong Sue's Make and Do Hour *Big Cook Little Cook *Doodle Do *Get Squiggling *Little Bear *Mister Maker *Penny Crayon *Pingu *The Raggy Dolls *SMarteenies (featuring Morph) *Tikkabilla *Angelmouse *Becky and Barnaby Bear *Binka *Bodger and Badger *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Ethelbert the Tiger *The Koala Brothers *The Little Polar Bear *The Magic Key *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Monty the Dog *Philbert Frog *The Roly Mo Show *Sergeant Stripes *The Shiny Show *Starhill Ponies *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *Wide Eye (2004) *1:00 Come Outside *1:15 Teletubbies Everywhere *1:30 Bits and Bobs *1:45 Fab Lab *2:00 Bob the Builder *2:10 Brum *2:20 Fireman Sam *2:35 Dr Otter *2:45 Postman Pat *3:00 Tweenies *3:20 Zingalong *3:40 Balamory *4:00 SMarteenies (featuring Morph) *4:20 Tikkabilla *4:40 Pingu *4:45 SMarteenies (featuring Morph) *5:00 Clifford the Big Red Dog *5:15 Barnaby Bear *5:35 Binka *5:45 The Magic Key 2009-2014 *'Discover and Do' - Late Morning and Early Afternoon weekdays between 09.00 and 12.00 and between 13.00 and 15.30. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school *'CBBC Day' - Broadcast between 12.00 and 13.00. *'Big Fun' - Late afternoon weekdays between 15.30 and 18.00. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for the children who have recently returned from school. *'Bedtime Hour' - The final hour of CBeebies broadcasting between 18.00 and 19.00. The original stranded section of the channel Other ventures CBBC: Little Kids website The CBeebies website coincided with the launch of the UK channel in February 2002 and showcases a child friendly site with activities themed to all CBeebies programmes, past and present, with games, songs and print-outs featuring for nearly all shows. The UK version also features links to CBeebies iPlayer, a child friendly version of the BBC iPlayer featuring CBeebies programmes only, to CBeebies radio player and a dedicated micro site containing advice for raising children and toddlers called CBeebies Grown-ups, which was relaunched in 2011. Fun Games *Nursery Rhyme Collage Maker *Splat Art *Colour Mix Cottage *Andy Pandy's Snap *Angelmouse's Balloon Game *Visit Balamory *Barnaby Bear's Fairy Footprints *Play with Beebie *Beebie's Farm Adventure *Little Cook's Snap Game *Baking Bread Game *Bill and Ben's Hide and Seek *Bits and Bobs' Snap *Trug along with Bits and Bobs *Apple Antics *Boo's Puzzles *Fling a Fish *Brum's Rescue the Gold *CBeebies Screensaver *Click-a-pic *Clifford's Tug of War Game *Come Outside's Farm Game *Dotty's Snap *Sink or float *Grow your tomatoes *Fimbles Hide and Seek *Bubble Paint *Help the Fimbles *Fireman Sam's Race Game *Koala Brothers' Post Game *Little Robots' Fixing Game *Painting Game *Picture Perfect *Postman Pat's Letterbox Trail Game *Rubbadubbers' Surfing Game *The Shiny Show Quiz *Little Bo Peep *Painting Game *Animal Parade *Tubby Custard Bubbles *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *What Tinky Winky took next *Who spilled the Tubby Custard? *Hide-and-seek *Animal Sounds *Musical Voice Trumpets *Skip, March and Dance *Magic Colouring *Laa-Laa's Book *We all fall down *Noo Noo Tidies Up *Teletubby Jigsaws *Tikkabilla Jive *Tikkabilla's Clock Game *Tweenies Fancy Dress *Tweenie Submarine! *Go Bat-Fizz! *Bella's stall *Dot-to-dot numbers! *Fetch and Spell *Painting Game *Counting Game *Tweenies Snap Game *Yoho Ahoy Music Fun Stories *Angelmouse's Favoruite Tale: The Lion and the Mouse (Narrated by Michael Underwood) *Beebie and the Tortoise *Little Cook's Flower Fairy Story *Little Cook's Farmyard Story *Eeny Meeny Miny Moe *The Painting Elves *The Enormous Turnip *The Missing Pencil *The Butterfly Trail *The Wishing Tree *Noddy's Favourite Tale: Jack and the Beanstalk (Narrated by Michael Underwood) *Oakie Doke's Favourite Tale: Robin Hood (Narrated by Michael Underwood) *Paddington's Favourites Tale: Sleeping Beauty (Narrated by Angellica Bell) *Postman Pat's favourite Tale: Cinderella (Narrated by Angellica Bell) *Kevin the Spaceman (Narrated by Nick Mercer) *Jackson's favourite Tale: The Blue Cow Story (Narrated by Nick Mercer) *Jelly's favourite Tale: Little Red Riding Hood (Narrated by Angellica Bell) *Starship Tweenies! *Jangles the Clown *Dot-to-dotman *Penelope Pink the Pop Princess! *Webster's Story *William's Favourite Tale: The Three Little Pigs (Narrated by Bob Golding) *Booty's Favourites Tale: The Princess and the Pea (Narrated by Sinead Rushe) Print & Colour *Alice, Archie, Buster, Frank, George, Josie, Mitzi, Ned, Penny and Sammy *Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy *Angelmouse, Flying Angelmouse, Angelmouse and his friend Quilly and Little Petal *Animals, Booty and Cutlass *Aquarium, Dot to Dot and Spot the Difference *Baby Pom from Fimbles, Fimbo, The Fimbles and Florrie and Little one *Back-To-Front, Lucy, Princess, Claude, Hi-Fi, Dotty and Sad Sack *Baz, Dylan and Molly *Beebie in the Flowers, Beebie at the Beach and Beebie on the Swing *Ben, Bill, Bill and Ben, Gnome, Rose, Scamper, Slowcoach, Thistle and Weed *Big Ears, Noddy, Noddy's car, PC Plod, Sly and Tessie Bear *Binka, Tango and Suki *Bits, Bobs and Trug *Blue Cow, Jackson and Jelly *Bob the Builder, Bob on Wheels, Wendy, Spud, Pilchard and Lofty *Boo, Growling Tiger, Laughing Duck and Sleeping Bear *Brum and Brum in the City *Charlie Chalk, Charlie's house and Lewis T. Duck *Clifford, Emily and Hide and Seek *Crystal Tipps, Alistair and Birdie and Crystal Tipps' Plane *Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique *Dogsby, Mukka and Tigs *Edie McCredie, Josie Jump, PC Plum and Spencer *'El Nombre, Don Fandango and Little Juan' *EW, Buzz, Moggy, Nifty, Shelly and Thera *Fizz from Tweenies, Tweenies Dancing and Doodles from Tweenies *Greenclaws, Greenclaws with an Tuba and Owlm *Joshua Jones and Fairport, Ravi and Spanner *Little Hoot, Flea, 99 and Fireflies Fireflies *Little Red Tractor and Stan, Patch and Stumpy *Lucy, Molly and Giggles and Tickles *Mickey Maker, Digby Mole, Puzzlesnuff and Count Hoot *Nib, Ogi and Bobin *Norman, Fireman Sam and Sarah *Oakie Doke, Oakie Doke on his Scooter and Dave and Denzil *Paddington, Padington with His Suitcase and Paddington with an Umbrella *Pablo & Pumpkin, Pablo, Finbar & Pumpkin and Pablo's family *Pingu, Pingu with his sack and Pingu with his sleigh *Pippin, Pippin's head and Plane *Postman Pat, Postman Pat and Jess and Postman Pat with his bag *Prof, Dixie and Trixie *Spot in the Snow, Spot and his Family and Spot shopping with Sally *Tamba, Justin, Simon, Sarah Jane, Lorna, Beverley and Paul *Teletubbies Dancing, Teletubbies 'Big Hug', Po on her Scooter, Tinky-Winky, Teletubby Bye-Bye, Teletubbies listen to a Voice Trumpet and Po with a Watering Can *Tilly, Tom and Tiny *Tiny, Sporty, Noisy, Scary, Spotty and Stripy *Tubb, Reg, Sploshy, Finbar, Amelia, Terence and Winona *Twinkle, Chloe and House *Webster and Cheese, Webster and Paints and Join the dots *William painting, William and William with an owl Make a Mask *Angelmouse and Little Petal *Bits and Bobs *Blue Cow *Bob the Builder, Wendy and Spud *Cush *Digby Mole and Mickey Maker *Dogsby, Mukka and Tigs *Doodles *Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom *Growling Tiger and Laughing Duck *Josie Jump *PC Plod, Noddy and Tessie Bear *Sad Sack and Lucy *Scary and Tiny *Swab, Grog, Booty and Jones *Tamba *Tinky-Winky *Tubb, Reg and Terence *Twinkle *Webster *William Make a Fingerpuppet *Angelmouse *Baby Pom, Fimbo and Florrie *Big Ears *Bob the Builder *Booty, Swab and Jones *Digby Mole, Mickey Maker and Count Hoot *Edie McCredie and PC Plum *Fingermouse *Jackson and Jelly *Laughing Duck *Milo and Fizz *Postman Pat *Sporty *Terence *Tiggs, Dogsby and Mukka *Tinky-Winky *William How to Draw *Andy Pandy and Looby Loo *Baz *Big Ears and Noddy *Bob the Builder *Booty *Boo *Charlie Chalk *Crystal Tipps *Dixie and Trixie *Fimbo *Jake and Doodles *Mukka *Sad Sack and Back-To-Front *Tamba *Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa *Twinkle *Tubb and Reg *Weed Andy Pandy's Fun Things to Make *Puppet Theatre *Make Orbie *Biscuits Big Cook Little Cook's Fun Thing to Cook *Recipe of the Day *Big Cook's Cook Book Artbox's Things to Print and Make *Make an Artist Puppet *Make a Seaside Stencil *Make a Whizzy Pencil *Make an Art Mobile *Fun Pictures to colour *Draw a Doodle Blob *Make a Wizard Hat *Make a Fairy Wand and Wings *Make a Bus Post Cards *Andy Pandy (Here we go Looby Laa!) *Angelmouse (Happy Mother's Day) *Balamory (What's the story in Balamory?) *Barnaby Bear (Let's go on an adventure!) *Beebie and Bracken Bunny (Greetings from the Beebie Bunnies!) *Bill and Ben (Flobba-snuggle and Have a flobbadobba Day) *Binka (I love Cuddles! and Have a great Birthday) *Bits and Bobs (Trug along with us!) *Bob the Builder (Can you Fix It) *Bobinogs (Let's sing) *Boo (Where's Boo?) *Charlie Chalk (Wish you were Here) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Happy Birthday! and Have a great Holiday!) *Come Outside (Let's Fly!) *'El Nombre (Hola Friends)' *Fab Lab (Pixie Perfect!) *Fimbles (A Big Fimbly Thank You) *Fireman Sam (Be my Hero) *Greenclaws (Let's grow Fowers) *Joshua Jones (Have a great Adventure) *The Koala Brothers (Call the Koala Brothers!) *Little Red Tractor (Congratulations!) *The Little Animals Activity Center (Let's Make) *Noddy (Goodness me, I forgot your Birthday!) *Oakie Doke (You're my best friend!) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (Let's have an Adventure) *Pingu (Have a fun Birthday) *Postman Pat (You forgot my Present) *The Raggy Dolls (Good thinking Everyone!) *Sergeant Stripes (Have a lovely day!) *The Shiny Show (Give yourself a Shiny!) *Spot (Thanks for my Present) *Starhill Ponies (Scruffy says hello) *Step Inside (Read a story) *Story Makers (Jelly and Jackson say hello) *Teletubbies (Big Hug) *Tikkabilla (Do a little wiggle!) *Tots TV (Bonjour) *Treetown (Let's Play) *Tweenies (It's Fab-A-Rooney) *Webster (Let's get messy!) *Wide Eye (Greetings from us all!) *Wiggly Park (Thanks for lending a hand!) *William's Wish Wellingtons (Make a Wish) *Yoho Ahoy (Take it Easy!) *64 Zoo Lane (Have a swinging time!) Characters *64 Zoo Lane (Lucy, Georgina, Nelson, Tickles, Giggles, Boris and Molly) *Andy Pandy (Andy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie) *Angelmouse (Angelmouse, Quilly, Elliemum, Baby Ellie, Oswald, Spencer, Little Petal and Hutchskin) *Balamory (Miss Hoolie, Archie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum, Spencer, Suzie Sweet and Penny Pocket) *Barnaby Bear (Barnaby Bear) *The Beebie Bunnies (Beebie and Bracken Bunny) *Big Cook Little Cook (Ben and Small) *Bill and Ben (Bill, Ben, Weed, Boo, Scamper, Whimsy, Whoops, Slowcoach, Pry, Tad, Thistle and Rose) *Binka (Binka, Suki, Tango and Spit) *Bits and Bobs (Bits, Bobs and Trug) *Bob the Builder (Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Wendy, Spud, Pilchard and Bird) *Bobinogs (Nib, Ogi and Bobin) *Boo (Boo, Growling Tiger, Laughing Duck and Sleeping Bear) *Brum (Brum) *Charlie Chalk (Charlie Chalk, Captain Mildred, Mary the Hover Fairy, Lewis T. Duck, Arnold the Elephant, Edward, Trader Jones and Bert) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone and Emily Elizabeth) *Come Outside (Auntie Mabel and Pippin) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Crystal Tipps, Alistair, Birdie and Butterfly) *El Nombre (El Nombre, Don Fandango, Little Juan and Tanto) *Fab Lab (Prof, Dixie and Trixie) *Fimbles (Fimbo, Florrie, Baby Pom, Rockit, Roly Mo, Bessie and Ribble) *Fireman Sam (Sam, Elvis, Penny Morris, Trevor, Norman, Sarah and James) *Greenclaws (Greenclaws and Owlm) *Joshua Jones (Joshua Jones, Joe Laski, Spanner Wilkins, Fairport, Ravi and Fiona) *The Koala Brothers (Alice, Archie, Buster, Frank, George, Josie, Mitzi, Ned, Penny and Sammy) *The Little Animals Activity Center (Digby Mole, Mickey Maker, Puzzlesnuff, Storybear, Count Hoot and Foxy Dancer) *Little Red Tractor (Little Red Tractor, Stan, Ryan, Amy and Stumpy) *LIttle Robots (Tiny, Sporty, Stripy, Noisy, Spotty and Scary) *Noddy (Noddy, Big-Ears, PC Plod, Bumpy Dog, Mr. Wobbly Man, Tessie Bear, Martha Monkey, Sly and Gobbo) *Oakie Doke (Oakie Doke, Grannie Annie, Lizzie, Root, Hickory, Dave and Denzil) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (Pablo, Pumpkin, Poppy, Baxter, Finbar and Madam Owl) *Paddington (Paddington) *Pingu (Pingu, Pinga, Robby, Papa and Mana) *Postman Pat (Postman Pat, Jess, Ted Glen, PC Selby, Jeff Pringle, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Reverend Timms, Mrs Goggins and Major Forbes) *The Raggy Dolls (Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude, Princess, Ragamuffin, Edward and Rupert the Roo) *Rubbadubbers (Tubb, Reg, Sploshy, Finbar, Amelia, Terence and Winona) *Sergeant Stripes (Sergeant Stripes, Arabella, Fluffy and Hector) *The Shiny Show (Tigs, Mukka and Dogsby) *Spot (Spot, Helen, Steve and Tom) *Starhill Ponies (Molly, Dylan, Scruffy, Baz, Will, Kate, Thomas, Jim Handiman, Ambrose and Mrs Horace Morris) *Step Inside (Mr Mopple, Twinkle, Boris and Chloe) *The Story Makers (Jackson, Jelly and Milton) *Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-Noo) *Tots TV (Tilly, Tom, Tiny and Furryboo) *Tikkabilla (Tamba, Justin, Simon, Sarah Jane, Lorna, Beverley and Paul) *Treetown (Tansy, Rosabelle, Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique) *Tweenies (Bella, Fizz, Jake, Milo, Max, Judy and Doodles) *Wedster (Wedster) *Wide Eye (Wide Eye, Little Hoot, Flea, Rangatang, Conchita, Wily Komodo and Baby Komodo) *Wiggly Park (E.W., Nifty, Shelly, Moggy, Buzz and Thera) *William's Wish Wellingtons (William) *Yoho Ahoy (Bilge, Swab, Cutlass, Jones, Poop, Grog, Flamingo, Cat, Rats and Booty) The international channels are run by BBC Worldwide, and their websites are operated by the company also. As a result, not all of them are the same and some channels have less extensive websites than other services. CBeebies channels in Asia, Australia, Poland, South Africa and the USA all have their own international variant. Songs The UK channel utilises song and music as a presentational device, often using them to teach basic knowledge or to herald the start of a stranded segment Stars in Presenter Songs The following songs have the following olden characters from 2002- . Album releases 6 Little Kids and CBeebeis -branded CDs have been released Little Kids: The Official Album A Unique Collection of all the Great Songs from BBC Children's Programs like Bob the Builder, Tweenies, Bill & Ben, Teletubbies, Shiny Show, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Balamory and many more! *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" Cbeebies: The Official Album Disc 1 *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" Disc 2 *Singalonga CBeebies *Frozen Fish Fingers *Cowboys Go Yee Haw! *Creepy Crawlies Wriggle *Counting Sheep *CBeebies Bugs Theme My Cbeebies Album Disc 1 * "Can We Fix It?" - Bob The Builder *"Best Friends Forever" - Tweenies *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Fimbles *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! *"Theme & Kangaroo" - Boogie Beebies *"Theme & Tikkabilla Jive" - Tikkabilla *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"The Tidy Up Song" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme & Let's Make Music" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme & Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme & I Wish i was a Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Brum Brum (Get Things Done)" - Brum *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme & Collecting Song" - Doodle Do *"Theme Tune" - Little Red Tractor *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Theme Tune" - Tots TV *"What's in his Bag" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Bobinogs *"Theme Tune" - The Story Makers *"Theme Tune" - Little Robots *"Theme Tune" - Ethelbert the Tiger *"Have Fun Go Mad!" - Tweenies *"Dizzy!" - Bob the Builder *"Boo!" - Fimbles Disc: 2 *Alphabet Song A-Z *Sid Says *Quiz *Tricks of the Trade *Slide Puzzle *CBeebies Songs *Have Fun Go Mad! - Tweenies *Best Friends Forever - Tweenies *Flobbadance - Bill & Ben *Say "Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *I'm Dreaming of a Balamory Christmas - Balamory *Jingle Bells - Tweenies *12 Days of Christmas - Fimbles *Magical Night - Tweenies *Tina's Panto - Me Too! *I Believe in Christmas - Tweenies *All Around the World - Tweenies CBeebies: Song Time Disc 1 *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"When we Play in a Band" - LazyTown *"SDS Theme Tune" - Postman Pat *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Fun with Fimbles" - Fimbles *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"What's the Story in Balamory" - Balamory *"Time for Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"Can we Fix it?" - Bob the Builder *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"No. 1" - Tweenies *"Theme and Jack and the Beanstalk" - Tellytales *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I am the Monkey" - Something Special Disc 2 *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Green Balloon Club *"Theme Tune" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Dirtgirlworld *"Theme Tune" - Space Pirates *"Theme Tune" - Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *"Theme Tune" - Driver Dan's Story Train *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - Show Me Show Me *"Theme Tune" - Garth & Bev *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - Alphablocks *"Theme Tune" - I Can Cook *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Tommy Zoom *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme Tune" - Mister Maker *"Theme Tune" - Kerwhizz *"Theme Tune" - Lunar Jim *"Theme Tune" - Zigby *"Theme Tune" - Wibbly Pig *"Theme Tune" - Mama Mirabelle *"Theme Tune" - Finley the Fire Engine *"On Bobby's Buses" - Me Too! *"Theme Tune" - Penelope *"Time to go to Sleep" - In the Night Garden CBeebies: The Album Disc: 1 *"Theme Tune" - Justin's House *"Yacki Yoggi Song" - Baby Jake *"Theme Tune" - Iconicles *"Theme Tune (Give It Up For Da Easy Crew)" - Rastamouse *"My Name Is" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - Mike the Knight *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Meet The Veggies" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme Tune" - Everything's Rosie *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I Love Woolly" - Woolly & Tig *"Theme Tune" - Andy's Wild Adventures *"Boom A Boom Whoop Zing Zoo" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - The Wotwots *"Hey are you Ready to Play" - Tweenies *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Bestest in the Barn" - Charlie and Lola *"Mambo No 5" - Bob the Builder *"Bee (E's Song)" - Alphablocks *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme Tune" - Cloud Babies *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Tree Fu Tom *"Summer Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Goodbye Sun, Hello Moon" - CBeebies Presenters *"Winter Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Big Fun Time Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Christmas Song" - CBeebies Presenters Disc: 2 *"Hot Hot Hot!" - Rastamouse *"Abadas Song/Let's Play/I Found the Word/Goodbye Song" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - The Lingo Show *"Momo's Theme" - Show Me Show Me *"Huzzah for Glendragon" - Mike the Knight *"Theme Tune" - Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *"Theme Tune" - The Octonauts *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Special Delivery Service Theme" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Numtums *"Do You Didgeridoo" - Zingzillas *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Want to Make Somebody Smile Give Them Pie" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"What's the Story of Balamory" - Balamory *"The Finale Song" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"I'm a Shape" - Mister Maker *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Go Engineering Song" - Nina & The Neurons *"It's The Weekend" - CBeebies Presenters *"Discover & Do" - CBeebies Presenters *"Lunchtime Song" CBeebies Presenters *"The Birthday Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Time has Come to Say Goodnight" - CBeebies Presenters Category:CBeebies